


Elizabeth Alexandria Reagan

by DMJE



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Relationships: Maria Baez/Danny Reagan
Kudos: 1





	1. Reacting to Maria's and Danny's move to Major Crime

She had heard her parents talking about the new job the night before.

At dinner the next night

Elizabeth listened to her brothers go on about their practice she was barely listening.   
Lizzie your bot listening. Sean said  
I'm sorry. Sean, I'll try harder go on Elizabeth said  
Boys your excused. Maria said   
Sweet. Jack and Sean cheered. Race ya. Jack added. They got up from the table and raced up the stairs to their room where they more than likely going to play video games.

Okay let's have it. Maria said  
Have what? Danny asked   
Not you. Elizabeth. You haven't been this distracted since Jamie announced he was going to the academy. Maria looked at her daughter across the table and she was slouched down in her seat.   
Can we not? Elizabeth asked   
We're going to talk about this. Is it about mine and your dads new job? Maria asked the way Elizabeth looked back down at her food let Maria know that's what was bothering her daughter. 

Let's talk about it then. Maria said.  
I want to talk about the targetm the one that just hrew three times its size. Elizabeth said glancing between her parents. They looked mainly curious but that could change in a heartbeat.  
What target? Danny asked  
I'm 16 years old and I know I have a lot to learn and that you still want to protect me. I get it. I'm your little girl you look at me and still see a little girl in a princess dress. You want to be the hero that slays all the dragons, the hero that banishes the monsters but you can't protect me forever and as much as I still want to be that princess locked within the safe confines of the castle walls, sometimes those monsters are going to..... Elizabeth trailed off unsure if they understood her. Her mother seemed to but not her father. 

Elizabeth. Maria prodded gently. Danny looked at his daughter unsure what she was getting at exactly. Thankfully she spoke again before he could and kept him from opening his big mouth.   
Seeing that the analogy didn't work she changed tactics.   
The older I got the more I understand your guys job. I'm worried these collars you guys catch are going to come back on us. They'd have to be stupid to think that they could ever get away with it. Now though it feels different. Elizabeth said 

How so? Danny asked   
Were still taking monsters off the streets. Danny said finally getting her monster analogy now.  
Those were little fish. How many felony collars did you guys catch 30 to 45? These monsters you guys are catching now I wouldn't be surprised if that rated doubles. Federal crime. Elizabeth said 

Come on kid. Don't worry about us. When has your old man ever let you down? Danny asked   
Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but no words come out. She shook her head then tried a few more times before sighing and standing.  
Elizabeth sit down. Danny. Maria said giving her husband a look. She turned to her daughter and took her hand. She gave it a squeeze.   
Tell us what's going on. Take your time. Maria said   
I'm scared. Elizabeth said Danny's heart broke at those words thinking he failed to protect his only daughter. Then the iteration kicked in over the fact that she didn't think he or her mother could do their job. 

Scared of what? Maria asked  
While she put her hand on Danny's arm. She knew where Danny's mind was going and knew Elizabeth needed him to listen to help get over this. Maria knew her daughter was afraid of something but wasn't quite sure it was what Danny was thinking. 

I take that back I'm not scared I'm terrified. That im gonna get a phone call one day saying either one of my parents are hurt or dead or both of them, and it'll just be me and my brothers. I want to believe that nothing going to happen to you guys and have you promise me that nothing will but you can't anymore I'm not that naive little girl that believes that anymore. I've got homework. I'll let the boys know dessert will be ready soon. Elizabeth said walking away  
Leaving both of her parents with no words to respond to her words.

2 days later...  
El come down here. Danny siad  
Yeah dad. Elizabeth said   
You know how to made the comment of being afraid of me and your mom being hurt or dieing? Danny asked  
Yeah. Elizabeth said   
We will try our hardest to always come home to you and your brother each and everyday. Okay. Danny said   
Okay. Elizabeth said


	2. Bomb scare Elizabeth freaks out

Jack's birthday 

Elizabeth took her brothers to the zoo for Jack's birthday. Their parents had to work. 

Elizabeth found out her mom and dad stopped a lady with a bomb in her car. Elizabeth was freaking out but didn't letting it show to her brothers. 

Later at dinner

Jamie and Erin watched their niece look frantically for her parents.   
So they pulled her aside to dose if she was okay.  
Lizzie are you okay? Jamie asked   
Bo uncle Jamie I'm not. I know about mom and dads latest case the one where there was bomb and my mom and dad were close to the bomb. Elizabeth said   
Oh my. Erin said  
I'm freaking out. I'm already scared enough about losing my parents to the job. I can't lose them. I watched on the news I was wondering if today was the day my parents would die and my brother would hate his birthday for the rest of his life. Elizabeth cried and started to breathe heavy

Lizzie you need to calm down your going to throw yourself into a panic attack. Jamie said   
Elizabeth didn't calm down  
Erin go get dad right now. Jamie ordered   
He was still trying to calm her down nothing was working 

Erin came back with Frank   
Jamie what's going on? Frank asked  
She knows about Danny and Maria's case with the bomb and then stopping it. She's freaking out not seeing her parents. She having a panic attack. Jamie said  
I can't breathe. Elizabeth gasped  
El I need you to calm down for me. Frank said  
But she didn't she only got worse  
Someone call Maria and Danny and tell them were taking a Elizabeth to the hospital. Frank said

Frank picked Elizabeth up and carried her to the car and everyone loaded up and headed to the hospital. Elizabeth was gasping for air.  
Shes about out to pass out. Erin said

Frank on the phone with Maria

M- hello  
F- get to the hospital   
M- Frank what's wrong?   
F- Were rushing lizzie to the ER  
M- what why?   
F- she's having a really bad panic attack  
M- why?   
F- she know about you and Danny stooping the bomb by central park today. When she got the house and she couldn't find you two she went into freak out mode and and started to have a panic attack and it's bad  
M- we'll be there soon  
F- okay 

Maria could here her daughter gasping for air making a few words out like mommy and daddy want them

They hang up

Maria flipped on the lights and sirens 

In the car with Danny and Maria   
What's wrong? Danny asked  
Get to St. Victor's Elizabeth was taken there by Frank and the family. Maria said  
Why? Danny asked  
Because she knows about the bomb case and when she got to Frank's and couldn't find us she sent herself into a panic attack. Maria siad  
Oh god. Danny said   
Yeah Frank said it's bad. I heard her gasping for air. Maria said  
She's going to be fine I promise. Danny siad

At the hospital  
We need help here. Frank said  
What seems to be the problem? Dr. Meyers asked  
Her parents are detectives and they had a case with a bomb and it was in the news and she found out and when she got to my house tonight she started to look for her parents and when she couldn't find them she started to have a panic attack and we couldn't get her to calm down. Her parents should be here any moment. Frank said  
Okay let's get her into a room and hook her up to oxygen and monitors. Dr. Meyers said 

They got Elizabeth into a room   
She was still panicking badly

Danny and Maria show up   
Erin where Elizabeth? Danny asked  
Room 12 Danny be prepared it's bad. Erin said  
Danny and Maria rushed to their daughter

They found her gasping for air and on oxygen to help her breath.

Can I help you two? Dr. Meyers asked  
Were her parents. Maria said  
This is the most serious case of panic attack I have seen my whole career. If she not calm in the next two minutes I'm sedating her. Dr. Meyers said   
Okay what ever you have to do to help her. Danny said 

Danny and Maria walk over to their daughter   
Hey baby girl. You need to calm down. Danny said   
I. Thought. You. Were. Dead. Elizabeth gasped and still panicking

El calm down. Maria said   
She didn't 

Okay I'm sedating her now. Dr. Meyers said   
Putting the sedation in her IV  
Elizabeth passed out 

How did the panic attack get so bad that fast? Danny asked  
Depending on the person and how long they were freaking out internally before expressing it on the outside. Dr. Meyers said 

Knowing El she was panicking long before she got to dad's house. Danny said   
How long is she gonna be out for? Maria asked   
Probably the rest of the day. I'm going to admit her for the nigh. Dr. Meyers said 

Were going have to talk to her when she wakes up. Maria said   
Yeah we are. Do you think she had them for a long time about are job and now just starting to show it? Danny asked   
Could be. Maria said  
How do we fix this? Danny asked   
By telling her were bot going anywhere anytime soon and were fine. Maria said  
Okay. Danny said

Going back out to the family to let them k kw what was going on with Elizabeth.

So what going on? Henry asked  
They had to sedate her she wouldn't calm down. The doctor thinks sure was panicking a lot longer than just what was going on at dads place. Danny said   
So what going to happen? Jamie asked  
They have her on oxygen right now. There keeping her for the night. Hopefully she may get to come home tomorrow. Danny said  
Hopefully. Frank said

Thanks guys for bring her here for us. Maria said  
Your welcome. Erin said

Dad and pops do you mind watching the boys for the night for us. Danny asked   
No problem. Frank said  
The family headed home everyone but Maria and Danny they headed to their daughters room.

I really hope she is going to be okay. Maria said  
She will be. Danny said

Next day...  
Elizabeth waking up

She was blinking her eyes she moved her head to see where she was at and she knew she was in the hospital. 

Maria looked at her daughter   
El baby you okay? Maria asked   
What happened? Elizabeth asked  
You had a panic attack. Danny siad  
What? Elizabeth asked   
You freaked out so bad grandpa and the family brought you here last night and you had to be sedate you because you wouldn't calm down. Danny said  
Oh. Elizabeth said   
How long have you had the panic attacks Elizabeth? Maria said  
For about a year. Normally I can calm myself down. Elizabeth said   
You've had them for a year. That's since we went to major crimes. Why didn't you say anything to us we could have helped you. Maria said  
Because normally there not to bad and I didn't want to worry you guys. Elizabeth said  
It's our job to worry about you baby girl. Danny said 

How long were you panicking yesturday? Maria asked   
Since I watched dad pull the lady out of the car. Elizabeth said   
That was a 5pm. You didn't get to grandpa's until 6pm. Danny said   
Yeah that true. When can I go home? Elizabeth asked   
We don't know yet that's up to the doctor. Maria said  
Okay. Elizabeth said   
Were really glad your okay El. Danny said   
Me to. I'm glad you guys are okay also. Elizabeth said 

2 o'clock in the afternoon Elizabeth was released from the hospital. She now has to take zantac if she has a panic attack.


	3. Danny gets hurt

Maria and Danny were chasing a suspect when he opened fired hitting Danny three times.   
Shoulder, upper right chest area, and stomach. 

10-13 officer down. Maria called over her radio  
Danny don't you dare think about dieing on me. Maria cried  
Ambulance loaded him up and Maria called the family to let them know what had happened.

Maria and Elizabeth phone call  
E. Hello   
M. Get to the hospital  
E. Who's hurt?  
M. I'll explain when you get here  
E. Okay   
They hang up

Family was already there at the hospital when Elizabeth showed up. 

She looked around the room she didn't see her dad.   
Mom. Elizabeth asked   
El. Maria said  
Where's daddy? Elizabeth asked   
El baby. Maria started  
No! No! Don't tell me its daddy please. Elizabeth begged   
Yeah baby it is. Maria said  
Oh god no! Elizabeth cried then she fainted   
Elizabeth? Maria said

Elizabeth woke up

Mommy is it true? Elizabeth asked   
Yeah honey it is true. Maria said  
How bad is it? Elizabeth asked   
It's bad baby. He was shot three times. Maria said  
Elizabeth started to cry 

6 hours later....  
Detective Daniel Xavier Reagan family? Dr. Harrison said   
They stood up  
It was touch and go for a while but we repared the damage done to the shoulder, chest area, and stomach. She should make a full recovery. Dr. Harrison said   
What doom is he in? Frank asked  
Room 2375. Dr. Harrison said 

Frank, Jamie, Nicky, Henry, Erin went to see him first

Then went in his kids and his wife.

Hey dad you need to get better. Jack said.  
Hey dad get better soon. Sean said  
Hey babe get better soon. Maria said

Maria took the boys back out to Frank so he could take them home with him.

Hey daddy the doctor said you can here us so you need to wake up okay. I need you to be fine. Please wake up daddy. Elizabeth cried   
Maria came back into the room and comforted her daughter. 

Mom I can't lose him. I can't. Elizabeth said   
I know baby I know. Maria said  
El cried herself to sleep 

45 minutes later  
Nightmare

Sorry to inform you Detective Daniel Reagan died on the table. I'm so sorry for your lose. 

Funeral  
Today we honor a great detective, son, grandson, brother, father, and husband. This man was taken to soon from this world.   
His daughter would like to say a few words.

My dad died doing what he loved fighting the bad guys. My family and I will miss him greatly everyday. God took you away to soon daddy. I love you so much. God speed daddy. Elizabeth said   
End of the nightmare

No no no daddy cone back please. Elizabeth said   
El honey wake up it's just a nightmare baby. Maria said  
El flew awake and panicked her mom and to give her a zantac pill. Elizabeth threw up also.

Danny has been in a coma for 2 weeks 

After having that nightmare Elizabeth fought hard not ever going to sleep until she passed out from exhaustion. She wasn't eatting she didn't change out of her clothes from that first day to afraid to leave her dad thinking something might happen to him. The only time Elizabeth ate was if her family forced her to eat. 

Maria prayed that her husband woke up soon because if not they were going to lose Elizabeth also.   
Elizabeth watched her dad like hawk never taking her eyes off of him. She did her school work from that room. 

Elizabeth was doing her homework when she felt someone squeeze her hand.  
Daddy I'm trying to do homework. Elizabeth said   
Danny was awake he was waiting for the words his daughter said to register in her head.  
She thought about what she just said  
She flipped her head around so fast Danny thought she gave herself whiplash. 

DADDY!!! Elizabeth said  
Hey baby girl. Danny said  
Your awake. Your really awake. Elizabeth said   
Maria walked over to his side   
Glad to see you wake babe. Maria said  
Pushing the button to alert the doctor he was awake. 

The Dr. Harrison came into the room

Glad to see you awake Detective. Dr. Harrison said   
What's the damage? Danny asked

Danny watched his daughter flinch and breathing heavy then she took off running out of the room.   
Shot to the shoulder, upper right side of your chest, and stomach. Dr. Harrison said   
How long am I off work? Danny asked  
8 weeks. Dr. Harrison said   
Okay. Danny said   
The doctor left the room

What happend with Elizabeth Maria? Danny asked  
It's been a rough 2 weeks since you've been in that coma. You remeber the bomb scare take that scare multiply that by a 100 that's how terrified she is. She taking the zantac medication again because she has nightmares and wakes up and has panic attacks. She s not sleeping and when she does it because she exhaust herself to sleep. She not eatting and when she does it because we force her tom she hasnt changed to scared to leave you alone afraid somethings going to happen to you while she's gone. She does her school work here. She fainted that day she found out you were hurt. She throw up alot. The only reason she left the room is becaus your doctor told your injuries and she didn't want to hear them again. The furthest she is probably right outside your room calming herself down from a panic attack. Maria said   
What do you mean she's not eatting? Danny asked   
She refused to eat. I'm glad you woke up because if you didn't we would have lost her too. Maria said  
It was that bad? Danny asked  
Yeah it was really bad. Maria said  
Is she in the hallway? Danny asked   
Yeah. Maria said  
Go get her. Danny said  
Okay. Maria said

Maria went to get their daughter 

In the hallway

Elizabeth was just calming down from a panic attack

Your dad wants to see you El. Maria said

Going into the room

Hi baby girl. Danny said   
Hi daddy. Elizabeth said running to hug her dad and cried  
I'm really okay baby girl I promise. Danny said  
I really glad your okay daddy. I was so scared. Elizabeth said   
I heard. Elizabeth you need to est change and sleep I'm not going anywhere I promise. Danny said  
Okay. Elizabeth said   
She changed, ate and then she played down to try and get some sleep.

Nightmare

Sorry to inform you Detective Daniel Reagan died on the table. I'm so sorry for your lose. 

Funeral  
Today we honor a great detective, son, grandson, brother, father, and husband. This man was taken to soon from this world.   
His daughter would like to say a few words.

My dad died doing what he loved fighting the bad guys. My family and I will miss him greatly everyday. God took you away to soon daddy. I love you so much. God speed daddy. Elizabeth said   
End of the nightmare

No No No daddy come back. Elizabeth cried out  
She flew awake panicked and went to throw up

This happen everytime? Danny ask  
Only when she dreams about your funeral. Maria said  
Oh damn. Danny said  
Elizabeth came out tear running down her cheeks and then she played by her dad.

Danny at home now.....

Nightmare

Sorry to inform you Detective Daniel Reagan died on the table. I'm so sorry for your lose. 

Funeral  
Today we honor a great detective, son, grandson, brother, father, and husband. This man was taken to soon from this world.   
His daughter would like to say a few words.

My dad died doing what he loved fighting the bad guys. My family and I will miss him greatly everyday. God took you away to soon daddy. I love you so much. God speed daddy. Elizabeth said   
End of the nightmare

No no I need daddy to come back. Elizabeth cried out   
She flew awake and threw up

The parents didn't know what to do.   
There daughter went through something tramatic. She was an emotional wreck barely letting her daddy out of her side.

Elizabeth started to run after her nightmares and during the day.

8 weeks later....  
Danny returning to work

No. Not going back. Elizabeth said   
What? Danny asked   
I don't want you going back. Elizabeth said   
Elizabeth I have to go back it's my job. Danny said  
What if this happens again and I lose you for real this time. I can't go through this again it almost killed me. I can't lose you daddy I can't. Elizabeth said   
Elizabeth we can't play the what if game. Danny said  
Well I don't want my daddy going back because I will not plan your funeral if you die on me. Elizabeth said   
Well I'm sorry I have to go back. Danny said   
Fine. Elizabeth cried went her room and changed into shorts, tank top and running shoes and went for a run.

What just happened? Danny said  
She appeared to express her feelings. Maria said  
You think she'll ever be okay? Danny asked  
She went through a tramatic event. She almost watched her dad die on her. Maria said  
Since when does she run? Danny asked  
Since the 3rd nightmare. Maria said

Elizabeth came back from her run drenched in sweat because she ran so hard. She showered and changed

Danny and Maria got ready for work

She hugged her daddy really tight.  
You better be safe that goes for you to mom. I'm not barring either of you for a very long time. So be careful out there keep your badge of that wall. I never want to go through what I had to go through ever again with either one of you again. Elizabeth said   
Okay. Both parents said they all three hugged and they headed to work and she took her brothers and herself to school.


End file.
